zombieislandfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
Why do my friends dig themselves out? I am sure no one could have dug them out. Your friends dig themselves out and get their brains back automatically in 6 hours, or at the moment you start the game if more than 6 hours have passed. So, for example, if you make your cooks prepare 3 white paints, leave the game and start it not earlier than in 8 hours and 30 minutes - 3 paints will be ready, but your friends will be dug out ;) Can I restart the game? No, it's impossible. I've prepared Zombium. What can I do with it? Congratulations! Well done! You are getting closer to the ritual "Become Human". While digging there appeared a picture of zombie head (white snow with a question mark). What was it? It means that a picture of a collection item, scrap metal or an additional spade, hasn't loaded. The item itself goes safely to the storage. I am fed up with notifications for sending a free gift. How can I turn it off? You need to have no less than 50 friends for this. While entering through the gift box in the top, left- hand corner click "turn off notifications "(you have to do it every time). While giving a gift in return a notification never comes, while sending it through a friend icon at the bottom of the screen a notification cannot be turned off. Can I give zombucks to a friend? No. Can I get zombucks for coins? No. Zombucks - game currency. You can buy it or get it by leveling up (1 zombucks per level). I've found a bug! It's written that 5/5 brains are used, but actually only 4 zombies are working. Where is a loafer? The fifth one is a chief zombie (the one you control), who collects everything. How many brains does a pair of woodcutters (stonecutters) need and how fast do they work? Every pair of workers needs 2 brains. A pair of woodcutters collects 12 bundles of wood in an hour, 2 single woodcutters collect only 8 bundles for the same time. How to clear cook's baskets from chosen recipes? Cook it or click on cooks and choose "cancel". Ingredients for cooking will be taken from the basket to the storage. Why there are no prepared dishes at the storage? Why aren't cooks working? Why aren't cooks' baskets getting empty? To prepare a dish you need to choose a recipe, put it in the basket, dig cooks out of the graves, clicking "work" on the grave. A prepared dish will appear in a barrel at the left side of the grave. You have to take it from there. Cooks will not work, if there are 3 barrels with prepared dishes on the grave. The baskets aren't getting empty because the cooks are not working. How can I get more than 5 brains? On levels 20 and 40 you will be able to bury 1 additional friend, so you will get 7 brains for free. Otherwise you can rent them for zombucks or make zombies work in auto mode (they don't need brains, after cutting a stone/tree, zombies automatically go to another one). An auto mode for cooks isn't working yet. How many brains do Elvis' Brigade (4 zombies "without brains" in pink jackets) need and how do they work? Elvis' Brigade doesn't need brains. You can buy it for 150 zombucks (not for coins). How it works: digging all the beds - 1 mouse-click, collecting the harvest - 1 click, sowing - 4 beds for a click (if you sow different crops), 1 click - if you sow the same crop. How many brains do a brigade need and how does it work? Every brigade needs 4 brains. You can buy a brigade for 50 zombucks or 1 000 000 coins (from the 25th level, if you have no less than 15 friends). How do they work: digging all beds - one mouse-click (zombies come out of the car, run fast across the field, digging beds at random order), collecting the harvest from all beds- one click (zombies work by analogy), sowing seeds - 4 beds for a click (4 beds at a random shape are selected with a mouse-click ). During Brigade's work, collection items, coins and XP can be obtained, like for a usual zombie - worker, but everything goes faster and with minimal player participation. Where can a big black car be bought? It's not in the decorations section. It's a brigade that reduces the time of cultivation. It can be bought in the "Zombie" section. What is secret treasure for and where can it be found? Every week 20 treasures are buried accidentally on the player's farm. On these places you can dig out more coins, XP and collection items than usually. Your friends have treasure under different objects (if you've got crankshafts and coins from the car on a friend's farm, it doesn't mean, that on every friend's farm you will find it at the same place). There is no point to ask others where they have found something. We use random location of secret treasure. When I visit my friend to dig treasure out, there is a notification that everything has already been dug out. Why? Every friend has 300 treasures per day (for all friends). You can try your luck after 00:00. You have to hurry up to visit your famous friends. If your friend was absent for a long time, all his treasures will be dug out and will reappear only after his return. Attention: treasure is renewed after midnight. If your friend, who has nothing to dig out, leave the game at 23:55, at 00:01 there will be a notification that he "was absent for a long time", although it didn't pass even 10 minutes from the moment he left. Suppose you have a friend, who doesn't have friends except you. If you don't dig on his farm, the notification will never appear, even if he is out of the game for a year. My shovel is blunt! How many friends' farms can I dig per day? You have 100 shovels for digging treasure. So you are not able to dig more than 20 friends ' farm (if you use 5 shovels on every farm). Additional "shovels" can be purchased for coins or zombucks, or can be produced at the Diamond Eye building. How to move, delete, rotate, store beds, decorations, graves, buildings? To move an object: click the arrow sign at the right bottom and choose a blue cross icon "Move". Attention: after the latest update, graves can be moved at any time, even during zombies' work. To delete: click the arrow sign at the right bottom and choose a red cross icon "Move". You'll gain 10 % of sold items. To rotate: this function is not technically realized and will not be. To store: click the arrow sign at the right bottom and choose a sack icon. You can store only zombie workers and decorations. If you want them back - they are at the storage in the "junk yard" section. Attention: Buildings cannot be stored for "the farm not to become one big bed". How to re.)? Click on your zombie, there will appear a window, where you can change a zombie's name or his outfit. How and at what level canmine? To the top - only for zombucks. The closed territory can be opened at the market in the "expansion" section. The mine is closed, no entry. I've bought a building. Why did I get less experience than it was written? Experience you get for a building is a sum of experience for the purchase + experience for the construction at all levels. How many gifts can I get from my friends? The daily sum of received gifts is no more than 35000 coins. Not from every single friend, but from all of them. The unspent limit doesn't remain, it goes to zero (if you haven't got gifts for 3 days, it doesn't mean, on the fourth day you can get gifts at the cost of more than 35000 coins. Where can I get Superglue? Superglue is made in Christmas Tree (1 Yellow Paint + 1 Transformer). At beginner levels it can be bought for zombucks (easier) or received as a gift from a friend. Where can I get Board, Cement, Metal, Gear, Drop of Water, Glass, World? These are free daily gifts from your friends. Board and Gear can be obtained for completing the collection. Gear transforms into Metal and vice-versa in Enchanted Rabbit. Where can I get Shroomy Tequila? Complete Sign Set and Hand Set, exchange them for the ingredients and make cooks prepare it. Ingredients and Shroomy Tequila itself you can get as a gift from your friends. I've bought Enchanted Rabbit (Crypt, new zombies, decorations and etc.), the money was withdrawn, and I haven't got Enchanted Rabbit yet! What should I do? Try cleaning your cache or changing your browser. I've opened a suitcase (a chest, a treasure sack) at the moment it appeared, but it had been already opened by another player. Is it possible? Suitcases (sacks, chests) appear visually for your friends a couple of seconds earlier, than for you. The only way to avoid treasure stealing is to hire a Guard. How often do tourists forget their luggage near the bridge? Can luggage be stolen, if you don't take it in time? Luggage appears every 3 hours. Luggage can be stolen, but the guard watches it. How can I be back from Love Island? What does a blue globe under the "gift" icon at the left corner mean? You can see all your islands and travel to them with the help of the gold globe. If there isn't any built pier, it shows you only your home island. Where can I get Black Marble? For a start - only for completing the Sea Set. It also may be obtained on Mayan Island. Where can I get water? What are drops for? Water is made of 10 drops and a bucket in the swimming pool. If I build 2 similar flags or improve 2 similar buildings (for example, 2 crypts), will I be able to play mini-games in all my constructions? Yes. The more buildings with mini-games - the more possibilities to win a prize. Why don't I have a mini-game???!!! What mini-games can I play? You have to improve buildings in order to get a possibility to play mini-games! No need to rebuilt them, for example, if you have a crypt, make a major overhaul in it :)) Mini-games: there is a roulette in the flags (every 24 hours you can win a prize: 1000 golden pieces, ropes, 50 experience points....), in the mill you can win 5000 coins, 1000 XP and 3 zombucks one time in 8 hours, in the crypt and the lighthouse there is a possibility to turn a wheel once a day and to get accidental resources Note: feature "upgrade building" will be available later. Does a Guard protect all islands or only one??? A Guard can protect only the island where he stays. How can I get to Love Island, Island of Faith and etc.? You have to build an appropriate pier. Where can I get Love (hearts)? It can be dug out while digging treasure (Valentine, Chief, Guard ). Exchange for it with prudent players, win at the roulette, built a villa. I reached the 35th level, I want to bury the third friend, but I've got a notification that no more than 2 friends can be buried. How can I bury more? An arrow to the right appears at the top where it shows the pictures of what friends are buried. If the notification about 2 friends is still there, check the brains, there must be 6 after the 20th level (after 40th level - 7). My friend can bury 4 friends, and I - only 2? Why? It means your friend reached a higher level than you. The ability to bury more friends you'll get at the 20th and 40th levels. Where can I hire a Captain? Good captains come from Deck Hands. Your friend will bring up a Deck Hand for you. I've built Elephant, but my friends doesn't see him running across the island, just his tent is visible. Is it normal? Yes, only you can see your Elephant. Edit: I can see the Elephant on others Islands. What is Elephant for? It looks for treasure on your friends' farms. An Elephant must be full up (while pointing at him you can see what he wants to eat), then make him visit your friend's farm. After having a meal, it can find 1 secret treasure, and then he will be hungry again. He doesn't need brains.Attention: be sure that your friend has treasure, otherwise feeding will be in vain, the Elephant can get hungry on the way to another friend's farm. Where is a promised additional brain after my humanization? I have the same number of brains! You have the same number of brains, but the chief zombie doesn't need one any more. I've performed a ritual and became a human, but there is still a possibility to perform a ritual in the pyramid. If I do it what will happen then? Nothing. The ritual can be performed once. What will be after performing the ritual "become a human"? After your humanization: # you'll get +1 free brain; # no one will be able to bury you; # you'll be able to create brains yourself in the "Statue of Liberty"; # your friends will see your avatar in a golden frame with a notice "Human" on it. Your zombie will not change in appearance. It's impossible to become a zombie again and to perform a ritual again, even if you cook Zombium again and collect all necessary resources. Where can I find Babylon not for zombucks? Unfinished Babylon is on Omega. How does Hope help? What does it do? It has the same tasks as the chief zombie - to collect harvest and etc. How to move Hypercube to another island? It's impossible. It can be moved only within the island. Where can I get Zolian? It grows on Island of Hope, Island X and Alpha Island. Prepare instant Fertilizer - grows in 168 hours. Do Robots on Mysterious Island collect something or just pretend to do it? It's just a simulation of hyperactivity, they don't collect anything and don't store it anywhere. How can I get to Mysterious Island? Build a rocket, fuel it up (with oil), set fire and pay for one entry visa - 2000 coins. The return way is gratis, but for the next trip you'll need resources again. Where can I take Scrap Metal and what for? It can be dug out on your friend's farm (it can be hidden everywhere - under beds, stones, decorations and etc.). Cooks use it to prepare steel. Attention: one item (a pot, a frypan and etc.) gives you some pieces of Scrap metal. I've collected sunflowers, but they are not in the storage. Where are they? Check for sunflower seeds at the storage. What is a broken car for? It's just a décor, your friends can dig treasures under it. If it's sold, you can buy it again but only for zombucks. How can I gain XP faster? There are different possibilities to get XP in the game: Harvest. The purchase of seeds at the market shows you the number of XP. You also can see it at the "Plants" section. Beds digging: '''1 XP for a bed + sometimes there's one extra XP. '''Purchase of decorations. In general - 1 XP for 100 coins. More precisely - it's indicated on every available decoration at the market. Purchase and construction of buildings. Number of XP for purchase and construction is indicated at the market. Everyday's treasure search on your zombie-neighbours' farms. Stealing of chests and treasure sacks. if luck is on your side, you'll get more XP. Mining stones and cutting trees. You get a chest for every cut tree or mined stone. If you don't have any more stones and trees, ask your friends to send you a pile of stones as a gift and mine them to create chests. Completing collections. You get some experience points as a reward for every collection. Exchange with your friends, look for the collections that gives you more XP. For a better start it's recommended to have a 2 sets of cooks, minimum 110 beds and be always online ;) Plant clover twice, and one time - Necropumpkin. Cooks continuously prepare Necroclover, which is transformed into Red Paint in the Lighthouse. Paint is sold from the storage at once; decorations are bought for the earned money (unnecessary decorations are deleted right after the purchase). The minimum of beds depends on cooks' capacity considering the time of planting/digging. ;) Secret treasure. Where, what, when? You can dig secret treasure out while searching for treasure on your zombie-neighbours' farms. When a zombie finds secret treasure, there appears a notification, all planned actions are cancelled; treasure and a decoration have a yellow light. You get more XP, much money and more collection items for secret treasure than for normal one. But there's always a fly in the ointment ;) 20 secret treasures are buried on every island once a week. There are only 10 secret treasures on Mayan Island. It means - the fewer islands you have, the easier it's gonna be to find treasure. The location is the same for everybody. If someone has dug treasure out under the decoration before you, so you've got no chance here. Secret treasure can be under any object on your farm. Constructions, graves, fences, pathes, different decorations, trees or stones or even beds - all of them can hide treasure under. Moreover, treasure can be buried even on a closed territory. Not an easy job falls to Treasure Hunter's lot! Secret treasure differs in number of jewels. Sometimes it will be one spade full, and sometimes it will not be enough even 7 spades. There are 3 different kinds of secret treasure. They differ in collections. For the first treasure you get 4 basic collections (Sign set, Hand Set, Motorbike Set and Footwear Set), for the second you get rare collections (Star Set, Construction Set, Table Set and Flower Set), for the third - rarer collections (for example, Luxor Set or Logo Set). Fertilizer? It is used to fertilize land. It can be put only on sowed land, it Will not work on empty or plowed land. There are two ways to use advanced manufacturing sciences in agriculture: *Click on the fertilizer icon at the right bottom, then click on sowed land. You will use 4 fertilizers at once: for the selected bed and 3 neighbouring beds. *Click on a sowed bed and select the necessary fertilizer from the list. Now you can fertilize beds one by one. The negative side of this method is a single-point selection. If you want to fertilize another bed, you have to "zero" your cursor - click on yellow arrow in the menu. Otherwise, next time you'll fertilize 4 beds at once. The use of fertilizer will reduce the remaining growth time of a plant by the percentage of its total growth time. For example, It takes 1 hour to fully grow clover. If your clover is already 40 minutes ready, and at the same time you use the 30% growth fertilizer (you will see, as 30% of 1 hour is 20 min), then it will be ready to harvest. Category:How does bewitching work?